Gakuen Massacre
by Alice in Twistedland
Summary: Tired of being unnoticed, Matthew Williams goes on a revenge rampage.
1. Goodbye, brother

_Gakuen Massacre_

"Well then," He whispered in Alfred's ear. Matthew was holding his brother up by his hair. "Who's the one nobody will notice now?!" Matthew yelled with insane laughter as he cut his brother's throat with the swing of a cleaver. Alfred stared at his twin brother with betrayal in his eyes. "Sorry." He just barely managed to gurgle. Matthew glared at him. "You were always the gem in Arthur and Papa's eyes! Now it's my time to shine, but in a different light! A light so different... that we won't be recognized as similar!" He hacked at Alfred's neck again, but this time, his brother's head flew against the wall. "One down... many to go."

The school bell rang about an hour later. Matthew walked alone, hiding Alfred's head in his backpack. He planned on skipping school today, and possibly gathering up another victim. Aside his brother's detached head was a bloody knife; Maybe he could kill other victims via blood poisoning? Somebody noticed his strange behavior; his Papa and teacher, Francis. "Matthew? Where's Alfred, do you two not walk together anymore?" Francis asked with the tiniest hint of suspicion. Matthew felt the suspicion in his words. "I didn't see him this morning, actually... I woke up before him, got ready, and left for school." He hoped that his Papa would buy such an excuse. Luckily, he did. "Well, it's almost time for class. If you're not there on time, I understand; after all, you're probably worried about Alfred." Matthew nodded and gave a fake but believable smile. "Yeah, I hope he's all right. I'll be in class soon."

Matthew looked around the school. 'Where is a plausible place to hide a body? Or maybe even just a head... I'll probably leave the bodies put...,' he thought to himself. 'Ah! Maybe in someone else's locker so I don't take the blame! Better yet... Alfred's locker!' He hesitated, then decided against it. 'No, no... I'll hide them all in the janitor's closet; nobody goes there!' He walked into the janitor's closet and dumped the decaying head. "M-Matthew?" A sleepy Feliciano Vargas mumbled. Matthew jumped at the voice; it was lucky for him that the Italian male usually had closed eyes. "Are you here to join me on my daily siesta? Hm, what's that weird smell?" He asked the Canadian. "I-It's nothing, I probably j-just ate some rotten food." Matthew answered. "W-Well I need to go, bye Feliciano!"

Feliciano grabbed on to Matthew's sleeve. "But I want to talk! I hardly see you or Alfred anymore, so why leave right away?" (For full effect listen to:

_ watch?v=VHMQMW8WTYk_,) Matthew's face was covered in beads of sweat. "I really need to get to class, or Papa will worry..." Feliciano tilted his head. "You're already late, so why not stay?" Matthew hesitated for a moment before wielding his cleaver against Feliciano. "I'm sorry, but you give me no choice!" Matthew screamed. Feliciano opened his eyes, and they widened at the sight of Alfred's head. He was about to let out a scream, when Matthew tore at his throat. Tears streamed down Feliciano's face. He had a similar look of betrayal to Alfred's. Matthew started to shake, but continued to hack off his head. Finally it was done. Such a horrible, forced deed. A tragedy that could have been avoided.

_Matthew looked at his bloody hoodie. "I guess I can't go to class like this... but if I go back to my room, it'll cause suspicion, since Alfred's body lies there." While walking around the outside campus, he was able to spot a water fountain. He removed his hoodie; thank god he was wearing a shirt under it! He carefully washed out the blood, and then looked at his jeans. Miraculously, they were clean. "W-Why did he have to... I n-never intended on..." Matthew mumbled. "N-N-No. I must finish what I've started. Even if it means the death of everyone I love or even remotely care for."_

Later that day, he heard a scream come from his room; it sounded like Dorm President Ludwig. It was a strange sound, yet it fit with his looks. Matthew rushed upstairs, being careful not to betray his feeling of mad happiness. Once he arrived, he let out a shriek that he knew would be believed. "A-Alfred! Where's his head?!" Matthew said in a hurried and hushed frightened voice. Kiku, Yao, Francis, Arthur, and Gilbert rushed in, as they were on the same floor. "Everyone out! Matthew, while we call the police... I need you to share a room with Francis and Arthur. Staying in here is too dangerous, as it's obvious that there's a psychotic murderer on the loose." Ludwig had a puzzled look. "Hey, has anyone seen Feliciano by chance? Usually he's here by now, standing next to me, and this makes me fear that he might be... d-d-dead."

Matthew looked at Ludwig and shook his head. "Maybe Lovino has seen him...?" He suggested. Ludwig nodded and hurried down to Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's brother and roommate." Matthew followed Arthur and Francis back to their room. "Matthew, would you like to sleep on my side of the room? I only have one bed, so we have to share~" Matthew nodded and lay down next to his papa.

~*Meanwhile with Ludwig and Lovino*~

Ludwig and Lovino were walking around campus. "So are you sure he last went to take his nap?" Ludwig asked with a small bit of distrust. "I'm positive. Nobody's seen him since. Relax, dammit. It's possible that the little shit just forgot to wake up." Ludwig nodded, turning the handle on the janitor's closet. The sight had them speechless with horror. There was dry blood all over, and two heads... Alfred and Feliciano's?! Ludwig fell to the ground and started bawling his eyes out, cradling Feliciano's head. "N-No... My only friend...! M-My... T-T-The only pe-person I've ever..." Ludwig mumbled. Lovino was staring in disbelief, horror, and depression. "V-Venziano? Are you pranking me...? A-Answer me dammit! You're my annoying brother, y-you're supposed to be..." Lovino's eyesight became foggy as tears formed and fell down his face. "Y-Y-You have to be... You have to be alive!" Ludwig and Lovino cried, even more upset than usual to discover that this fate had befallen two nations. "Who did this... why did they do this?" Ludwig cried. "I swear vengeance on the culprit!" Lovino looked at Ludwig. "I'll help you. I bet Matthew will help us too... a-a-after all, his s-stupi- his brother is here dead, too... we're not alone here, just think how Gilbert and Antonio, and Francis, too, will react..."


	2. You two, as well!

Matthew looked around the room. _Should I strike now? Or should I wait for the moment to be right?_ "Hey, Francis, can we go get some fresh air?" He asked, stuffing a scalpel he got from the nurses' office in his pocket. "Of course, mon ami." The two walked outside, meeting Ludwig and Lovino there. "Lovino? Ludwig? You two look pale, are you alright?" Matthew asked in his normal hushed voice. Lovino was pale as he spoke.

"Veneziano and your fratello are dead." He mumbled in a somewhat monotone voice, no trace of emotion on his face. "We found their bodies… in the school's janitor's closet. It was a horrible scene to walk in on…" Matthew acted surprised and raised his eyebrows. "Your brother, too? B-But how?! Who keeps doing this?!" _I hope that was convincing enough… no, I'll have to do more than that. _He fell to his knees and feigned sadness, forcing himself to cry.

"Oi, you're not alone in losing a family member… be a fucking man, damn it…" His face showed its usual features but his eyes betrayed his depression. "Get up. This is no time to be depressed. I suspect that the culprit is among everyone here, so people, be extra wary." Everyone was heading inside, but Matthew held on to Francis' sleeve. "Let's stay out here for a bit…"

Francis nodded. _The poor kid must be so depressed after all of this,_ he thought. Matthew sat down on a bench next to him. "Francis…" He began, "I'm sorry for killing them. From now on I think I should give my victims a chance to run." Francis raised his brow in confusion and surprise. "I'm fond of you, Papa, but I didn't want to keep such a secret. You would tell somebody so you need to die." Matthew took out the scalpel and tackled Francis. He forced it into his eye and took it out. Francis' other eye widened in fear as he screamed. "I forgot to cover your-!" He dragged the Frenchman behind a bush and tied a cloth around his mouth so he couldn't scream or ask for help.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right. Shall I get rid of the other one for you?" He forced open Francis' closed left eye and jammed the scalpel in, carefully pulling it out of its socket. "Like this you'd probably bleed out, but… I better end you sooner than later, Papa. Again, I'm really sorry…" Matthew took out his knife and jabbed Francis in the chest. "I can just get another from the cafeteria later." He said, crawling away from the dead Frenchman through the bushes. He couldn't afford to be caught at the crime scene.

~THE NEXT DAY~

Matthew sat in the cafeteria with his friends, none of them mentioning Mr. Bonnefoy's disappearance. _Maybe I should bring up that he's gone? _He went up to two other teachers. "Hey, isn't it weird that my Papa isn't here?" He asked Arthur and Ivan. "I mean, he's never late for work… do you think that someone got to him?" Arthur hesitated for a moment before he went pale. "Matthew, I need to talk to you." The two went outside near the dormitory. Matthew gulped as he was being lead to a bush. "So, Matthew, why are you killing everyone?" Arthur asked. "I can tell when you're acting." Arthur paused at the bush Francis- or, at least, his corpse, was behind.

A crazy look appeared in Matthew's eyes. "Your turn!" He shouted with an insane laugh, suddenly lunging at the Englishman. He had no weapons, so he had to strangle him. "Like this… nobody can hear that delightful scream of yours, Angleterre!" Arthur gagged as his face began to go pale with a blue tint. He was struggling, but to no prevail. "Au revoir, you bastard!" He gave a few more twitches as he attempted to gasp for air, but he stopped all at once, out of oxygen. Matthew's intense stare turned back into a soft expression. "...At least this time there's no blood to give me away…" But then he realized that Mr. Braginski witnessed him taking Mr. Kirkland outside so they could talk. If Ivan stayed alive, he would definitely rat him out! He definitely had to get rid of Ivan next… letting anyone live, in fact, would eventually cause too much trouble.


End file.
